Forum:Mitsuko Kitano
Mitsuko Kitano is a fan-made mutant. Appearance Mitsuko is fairly tall for a 15 year old girl and is extremely skinny. Her hair is dark brown in color and is usually laid straight down or is put up in some kind of fancy way. Her hair gets lighter in color as it goes further away from the roots of her hair. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black, and when she looks into your eyes, you get a shiver down your back. This is how she interogates people. Personality Mitsuko used to be a very happy and cheerful girl before the incident when she was a child. After her and her brother ran away, she became very cold and tough. She became a good fighter and hardly felt any emotions anymore. She is starting to feel emotions more often now as she is started to feel accepted by the Brotherhood. History Mitsuko's parents were both alcoholics and when Mitsuko was 8, they agreed to let a man molest her for money. However, when the man entered her room, she began to scream and her brother rused in and pushed the man back. The man tried to fight Ryuhei but he kicked him and he fell down the stairs. Their parents were asleep in their living room so they decided to run away and live on their own. Ryuhei was 14 so he could take care of them. Ryuhei immediately got a job and started working to save up money so that they could get some things that they needed to survive. However, when soon after they ran away, Ryuhei's mutant powers manifested and that helped them get things that they needed. After a couple of years of living on their own, Mitsuko's powers manifested and she dropped out of school because she felt that she didn't need to know anything of the stuff that they taught. When they were caught using their powers to rob a supermarket, they were saved by Landon Darkholme who introduced them into the Brotherhood. They were unofficially adopted by Mystique and Azazel. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telepathy:' Mitsuko possesses highly advanced mental and telepathic powers that allow her to manipulate and read the minds of other sentient beings. Mitsuko can read minds and telepathically communicate with others over large distances. **''Telepathic Tracking:'' Her enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient being by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths. She can extend these defenses to other around her as well. **''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create telepathic illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that aren't actually happening. **''Telepathic Scanning:'' She is able to scan large areas of land with her mind. She can also scan the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn their condition. **''Mental Paralysis: ''She possesses the ability to induce temporary mental paralysis in others. **''Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia in others or in a group of people. **''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. **''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body and onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. ***''Astral Teleportation:'' She is able to teleport over long distances by psychokinetically shunting herself in and out of the astral plane. **''Mind Control: ''She possesses the ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings. **''Mind Trap:'' She has the ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trap that mind within her own. **''Mind Possession:'' the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **''Psionic Shield:'' the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of other's minds. Mitsuko has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as she is very well skilled in shielding other's minds from mental attacks, and has been sufficient to protect other's minds from other psychics. **''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Mitusko is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. **''Mind Transferal: ''She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies shoudl her own physical body be somehow killed. **''Telepathic Immunity:'' Her mind is completely immune to being read and manipulated. **''Personality Alteration:'' She is able to permanently alter the mind's of others so as to alter their personality. **''Mental Sedation:'' She can make a person fall asleep or render them unconscious just by simply manipulating their mind. **''Neural Jumpstart: ''She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she coudl increase another mutants powers to incredible levles, but the effect was only temporary. **''Dilate Power:'' She has the ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **''Psychic Surgery:'' The utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system healed, etc.), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths. **''Memory Alteration: ''Mitsuko can psionically alter the memories of alter them to whatever she wishes. **''Pain Induction: ''She can induce mental pain in others merely by concentrating on them. Abilities Mitsuko is a highly skilled thief and is a very good actress. She is able to make herself cry at will and is very good at persuasion, even without her telepathic abilities. She is also a master combatant, having trained with her brother and having been taught combat by Mystique and Azazel.